


A Letter In Your Writing Doesn't Mean You're Not Dead

by FleetSparrow



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Rex is dead.  This is something Andrew knows is true.So why does he keep seeing him?
Relationships: Andrew Foyle/Rex Talbot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multi-Server Mini-Bang 2020





	A Letter In Your Writing Doesn't Mean You're Not Dead

The first time he saw Rex after the war, he was on the roof of Andrew’s house, just lying back and smoking. Andrew almost called out to him, then looked around to see if anyone else had seen him. When he turned back, Rex was gone.

The next time, he saw him on the beach. Andrew was with Sam that time, still trying to woo her, but knowing in his heart they would never be more than friends. Rex was standing in the waves, looking out at the sea. Andrew turned to Sam to ask if she saw him, but, again, when he looked back, Rex was gone.

The third time, he saw Rex in his room.

Rex was sitting on the edge of Andrew’s bed, watching him move around, trying to think of something to say. This time, Rex didn’t disappear when he looked away.

“I don’t understand,” Andrew said. “Why do you keep coming back?”

“Why shouldn’t I come back to you?” Rex asked. “I love you.”

Andrew knelt on the floor beside him. “But you’re dead.”

Rex took Andrew’s face in his hands and kissed him. “More things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio.”

Andrew woke up to an aching heart.

The morning post brought a letter from Rex’s family. Within it was a sealed letter from Rex, addressed to him, that had been tucked into the flyleaf of a copy of Hamlet.

It was a confession of love.


End file.
